oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer
Slayer is a skill that allows players to kill monsters that may otherwise be immune to damage. Players must visit a Slayer master, who will assign them a task to kill certain monsters based on the player's Combat level. Slayer experience roughly equal to a slain monster's Hitpoints is awarded each time the player kills an assigned monster. Many players primarily train Combat by completing Slayer tasks, as Combat experience is still given as normal while fighting Slayer monsters. Slayer is a very profitable skill to train, as monsters that can only be defeated with Slayer can drop a variety of rare and valuable items. As of 12th December 2013, players can earn Slayer points by completing assigned tasks. Introduction To receive a Slayer task, players must visit one of seven Slayer masters throughout RuneScape. All but the first Slayer master have a Combat level requirement, and the final Slayer master also has a Slayer level requirement. The tasks assigned are generally appropriate for the Combat level of the player, assuming he or she uses the highest level master available. Players may be assigned normal monsters to kill, or they may be assigned monsters that require the use of Slayer-specific items to deal damage or Slayer-specific armour to prevent stat reduction. The Slayer equipment necessary to kill slayer monsters can be purchased from any slayer master. When you get your task, you can ask the master for advice on killing the assigned monsters, and they will tell you if special equipment is required. If no special equipment is necessary, they will give you other tips or advice such as if the monster is weak to poison or Magic. One of the things the masters sell is an enchanted gem. Once you start training (this involves some begging from your chosen master), you get one for free. Afterwards, you can buy them for 1 coin each. These allow you to contact your Slayer master, ask for tips, ask who the monster is and where it is located, and most importantly, see how many monsters you still have to kill before completing the task. The gems cannot be used to get a new assignment; for that, you must see a master in person. An alternative to the gem is a Combat bracelet, which will update the player every 10 kills while worn. Players who have unlocked the Lunar Spells can also use the NPC Contact spell in order to receive a new assignment from a Slayer master of their choosing. The Slayer gems automatically put you through to the Slayer master who will be best for training you; this may not be the one who gave you the assignment. It is advised to use the master the Slayer gems contact you to. Players may also partner up with another player to receive the same slayer task by right-clicking an enchanted gem, slayer ring, or slayer helmet and selecting the "Partner" option. Players will only be given a slayer assignment that they have unlocked, have the slayer and combat level to complete and do not have blocked. If one partner meets these criteria and the other doesn't, only the one who meets them will receive the slayer task. Players can dismiss their partner by using the above items to do so. The masters vary in the level of difficulty of their assignments; several of them require certain combat levels before you may get assignments from them. If you go to a Slayer master that is too hard for you, Turael in Burthorpe may consider giving you an easier assignment if the task is something that he doesn't normally assign. For example, if Duradel assigns you Desert lizards, then Turael cannot change your task, as he too assigns desert lizards. All slayer masters can assign the same monsters as the masters below them; however, as their difficulty increases, there is a substantially higher chance of getting a more difficult monster. The masters are shown on the map with a yellow skull icon. Note: Skipping assignments through Turael is not a recommended choice, as it's better to gain Slayer points from doing tasks in a row and spending it on blocking or skipping your current task without breaking your task streak, as Slayer points also allow you to buy useful items and perks. Slayer masters A handful of Slayer masters dot the map; each master gives assignments oriented towards a general range of Combat levels. Turael :Southeast Burthorpe - Games necklace teleport or Hot-air balloon Requires: None Turael's assignments are simple, small, and easy to find. These assignments are excellent for the slayer with a low combat level, but his assignments yield such low experience that most players find him unsatisfactory. However, Turael is willing to replace an assignment given by another Slayer master with an easier one, if the task to be replaced wouldn't normally be given by him (for example, he will replace a player's Black demon task but not a Crawling Hand task). This ability results in more players using his services than normally would. Krystilia :Edgeville - Amulet of glory teleport Requires: None Krystilia's assignments are monsters found within the Wilderness. Only monsters slain within the Wilderness count towards her tasks. She will assign players any task on her list without regard to the player's Combat level. However, monsters killed for her tasks have a chance of dropping rare items such as the Slayer's enchantment. Assignments from her have a separate task completion counter to standard assignments, so players will have to complete five of her slayer assignments to begin earning slayer reward points. Mazchna :Northeast Canifis on the bridge - Ectophial, Fairy ring or Kharyll Teleport (can be via house) :Requires: Combat level 20, Priest in Peril Mazchna gives fairly easy assignments too, but sometimes he may give a very small amount of more difficult monsters. Mazchna also has the habit of giving assignments which can be completed very close to him, making it convenient to get new assignments once completed. Vannaka :Edgeville Dungeon, east of the Wilderness gate - Padewwa Teleport or Amulet of glory Requires: Combat level 40 Vannaka is one of the most popular Slayer masters. His assignments are usually suitable for slayers with medium and even high combat skills. He can also be found on Tutorial Island, where he is the Melee and Ranged combat teacher. Chaeldar :Zanaris Fairy Queen's court - Fairy Ring hub :Requires: Combat level 70 and Lost City Chaeldar will only give assignments to players over a combat level of 70. She gives out the third toughest Slayer assignments. It is recommended that a player over a combat level of 70 should use Chaeldar as their Slayer master. She is infamous for sometimes handing out dangerous tasks, such as Turoths and Kurasks, which many players choose to skip. Nieve :Tree Gnome Stronghold, near the magic trees and the southern bank. : Requires: Combat level 85 Nieve Is the second most difficult slayer master. Her assignments are the same as Duradel's except for Waterfiends, Turoths, and the number of assigned creatures. If players have completed Monkey Madness II, she is replaced by her little cousin, Steve. Duradel :Shilo Village, top floor of the Fishing store - Fairy ring , Gnome glider, Karamja gloves 3 or the Shilo Village cart system : Requires: Combat level 100 and Slayer level 50 Duradel is the most difficult Slayer master. His assignments are generally high-level demons, dragons, and Slayer monsters such as Abyssal demons. Slayer equipment Slayer monsters Slayer-exclusive monsters Some monsters can only be killed once players have reached a certain level in Slayer. Not all of them require special equipment. Where to slay monsters Boss slayer Players who have unlocked the Like a boss ability via spending 200 slayer reward points can have Nieve or Duradel assign them boss monsters in addition to the tasks they already assign, in amounts ranging from 3 to 35 (players are able to select how many they wish to kill). Completing this type of assignment will always grant 5,000 slayer experience after the task is complete. The following bosses can be assigned: Slayer Partners Slayer Partners were introduced to Old School RuneScape on 7 May 2015, which allows two players to work together on a Slayer assignment after inviting your partner to be your slayer partner by using an enchanted gem, slayer ring or slayer helmet on them. However, there are a few restrictions to prevent players being given tasks that they should not get. You will only be given a slayer assignment that you have unlocked, have the slayer and combat level to complete and do not have blocked. If these criteria are not met then your partner will receive the task but you will not. You will be notified if this happens. Players can dismiss their slayer partner at any time by using an enchanted gem, slayer ring or slayer helm to open up the interface. Slayer reward points On 12 December 2013, slayer reward points were released. Slayer reward points may be earned after having completed 5 tasks in a row without having a task changed by Turael. However, players may cancel a task by spending 30 points. The rewards that can be bought with these points include unlocking new monsters as a Slayer task, a Slayer ring, the ability to combine all Slayer headgear into one item, the Slayer helmet, and even the ability to prevent players from being assigned a specific task forever. Since getting good tasks worth keeping isn't guaranteed, it is suggested that players get their first four kills on the Slayer master Mazchna, and then get any other kills from there on higher masters like Duradel. After getting 5 or more tasks in a row, Slayer masters will hand out points when players finish their tasks. The number of points varies as the difficulty of the Slayer master increases. Every 10th, 50th, 100th, 250th, and 1,000th task, a special bonus is given to the player's slayer reward points, the bonuses also differ in points to each Slayer master. Whenever a task is done the player will be notified on what number task it is. This can help players plan to what slayer master they prefer to go next, to maximise the number of slayer reward points in the shortest amount of time. After earning enough points, players will be able to buy rewards with earned points. (See main article for more details) The Slayer helmet combines the stat boosting qualities of the Black mask with the protective slayer headgear facemask, nosepeg, earmuffs, and Spiny helmet, with the defence bonuses of a rune full helm; making it the best melee helmet option for slayers. This allows for monsters like aberrant spectres and dust devils to be killed while having the bonuses of the 15% attack and strength increase. Players can also imbue their slayer helmets via the Nightmare Zone. This gives all the bonuses of the slayer helmet, while boosting ranged and magic by 15% as well. The Slayer helmet's effects do not stack with a salve amulet or salve amulet (e) for a bonus on undead creatures such as aberrant spectres. The Slayer helmet has a better bonus so it is recommended just to wear the Slayer helmet and an amulet of your choice (unless you have yet to unlock the ability to create the helmet and use the nose peg for example; then a salve amulet is recommended). Beginner training Note: This beginner's training guide assumes that you either are a low-level player or a player who cannot afford Guthan's. This guide assumes that you have the best equipment you can afford. Upon completion of the Varrock quiz from level 1 Slayer, you can get to level 9 with the 1000 XP it offers. Completion of the Wanted! quest can award you 5000 Slayer XP, which can level your Slayer from 1 to 20 (if you never started Slayer yet), as there is no Slayer requirement to do the quest. Quests Essential The following quests are essential to do, mainly because they give access to either more Slayer monsters or make slaying easier. Some of these may be taken out, depending on your Combat level. *Cabin Fever - Access to Mos Le'Harmless to fight Jungle and Cave horrors. *Death to the Dorgeshuun - Access to Molanisks. *Desert Treasure - Access to Dust devils and Ancient Magicks for getting around. *Dwarf Cannon - Allows use of Dwarf multicannon. *Ernest the Chicken - Access to Killerwatts. *A Fairy Tale Part II - Access to fairy ring teleportation system and Goraks. *Ghosts Ahoy - Ectophial, which gives a quick teleport to the Slayer Tower. *Horror from the Deep - Access to Dagannoths and Prayer books. *Lost City - Access to Chaeldar. *Lunar Diplomacy - Access to Suqahs. *Mourning's Ends Part I - Tiny elf crystal allows you fast access to elves and bears. *Olaf's Quest - Access to Brine rats. *Rum Deal - Access to Fever spiders. *Shilo Village - Access to Duradel. Recommended These quests are recommended as they only make slaying easier. Like the essential quests, some of these may be taken out if you have a low combat level. *Dragon Slayer - Access to Melzar's Maze's ghosts. *Dream Mentor - Access to level 96 Spell Book Swap and efficient use of Lunars for Slayer. *Elemental Workshop - Allowed to use Elemental shield, required against Skeletal Wyverns. *Enakhra's Lament - Camulet allows easy access to switching between Ancient and Regular Magic. *The Fremennik Trials - You make the Enchanted lyre which gives you a faster route to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. *Garden of Tranquility - Ring of charos (a) allows you cheap travel and lets you enchant lyres for a raw bass. *The Grand Tree - Access to Gnome gliders. *The Lost Tribe - Quicker access to Lumbridge Swamp Caves for Cave bugs, Cave slime, and Wall beasts. Also unlocks quick route to Juna from Tears of Guthix. *One Small Favor - Steel key ring makes finding your keys without hassle. *Roving Elves - Needed for Mourning's Ends Part I, but specifically allows you access to the Crystal bow. *Rune Mysteries quest and Enter the Abyss miniquest - Quick access to Nature altar outside of which has many monkeys to kill. *Tears of Guthix - Free experience once a week if Slayer is your lowest skill. *Watchtower - Fast access to Blue dragons and caged Greater demons. Skills These skills are aimed at lower levels. Higher levels, please see the skill chart on the Advanced Training section. Items Essential *Plenty of food such as lobster, swordfish, and/or monkfish. You can use sharks, although monkfish is highly suggested, being easy to purchase and healing a significant 16 Hitpoints. *Combat potions to kill monsters faster *Full rune or better *Full blue dragonhide or better *Amulet of glory for stats and teleports. Multiple may be needed if you cannot access the Heroes' Guild. *Games necklaces for a quick teleport to Turael. *At least a rune scimitar. A dragon scimitar would be better, as expected. An Abyssal whip would be even better, assuming you have the money and stats. *A lot of teleport runes. Since you don't have Guthan's equipment to heal you, you'll have to bank on a lot of trips. You can use one-click teleports as well, such as the Ectophial or the Tiny elf crystal. Recommended *Dwarf multicannon - It makes tasks significantly easier and faster, although a lot more expensive. *300-400 Prayer potions *Black mask - Charges aren't necessary. The Black mask will greatly help you in slaying, as it gives a 15% increase to Strength and Attack during your task. *Amulet of fury, if it can be afforded. *Any melee barrows set - This is assuming that you can afford Torag's, but cannot afford Guthan's. *Fighter torso *Dragon defender, if you have the proper levels to gain entrance to the Warrior's Guild. *Crystal bow with recharge cost down to 180k. This is assuming that you have completed Roving Elves. *Holy book (Saradomin book) *Bones to Peaches, obtained from the Mage Training Arena *Full Initiate or Proselyte for their Prayer boost. Strategy Since you do not have Guthan's to heal, your priority will be to kill as many of your assigned monsters as possible before having to bank for food. There are a few ways you can kill more monsters per trip. *Use the Dwarf multicannon when necessary. Do not use it in single-combat areas where there are no safespots and the monsters are spaced out. You should save your cannonballs for tasks that are in multi-combat areas, such as Kalphite and Dagannoth. You cannot use your cannon in the Slayer Tower nor in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. *Use Vannaka under Edgeville. If you feel that you are up to it and have completed Lost City, you can try Chaeldar. If you're a high level without Guthan's, you can try Duradel, but expect a lot more bank runs during your tasks. *To easily reach Vannaka, use your Amulet of glory to teleport to Edgeville. The dungeon where he is located is easily reachable from there. *Accept the tasks that are given to you, unless you feel that you can't do it. In that case, change tasks. Equipment and set-up Generally, you'll be using Melee for a lot of your tasks. This chart will give you a general idea for what to wear. Any cape and gloves may be used. It is suggested to wear an Obsidian cape and any Metal gloves from Recipe for Disaster. Your inventory should include the Slayer gem and a teleport to the closest bank. It is recommended to bring a few alching runes as well as bones to peaches runes. You should then fill the rest of your inventory with food, leaving 2 to 4 spaces open for drops. Advanced training Note: This advanced training guide assumes that you are an above average player with decent skills, have plenty of cash (or the ability to make plenty of cash), and don't mind training Slayer with little profit. Quests Essential The following quests are essential to do, mainly because they give access to either more slayer monsters or make slaying easier. *Cabin Fever - Access to Mos Le'Harmless to fight Jungle and Cave horrors. *Death to the Dorgeshuun - Access to Molanisks. *Desert Treasure - Access to Dust devils, and Ancient Magicks for getting around. *Dwarf Cannon- Allows use of Dwarf multicannon. *Ernest the Chicken - Access to Killerwatts. *A Fairy Tale Part II - Access to fairy ring teleportation system and Goraks. *Ghosts Ahoy - Ectophial, which gives a quick teleport to the Slayer Tower. *Horror from the Deep - Access to Dagannoths and Prayer books. *Lost City - Access to Chaeldar. *Lunar Diplomacy - Access to Suqahs. *Mourning's Ends Part I - Tiny elf crystal allows you fast access to elves and bears. *Olaf's Quest - Access to Brine rats. *Rum Deal - Access to Fever spiders. *Shilo Village - Access to Duradel. Recommended These quests are recommended as they only make slaying easier. *Dragon Slayer - Access to Melzar's Maze's ghosts. *Dream Mentor - Access to level 96 Spell Book Swap and efficient use of Lunars for Slayer. *Elemental Workshop - Allowed to use Elemental shield, required against Skeletal Wyverns. *Enakhra's Lament - Camulet allows easy access to switching between Ancient and regular magic. *The Fremennik Trials - You make the Enchanted lyre which gives you a faster route to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. *Garden of Tranquility - Ring of charos (a) allows you cheap travel and lets you enchant lyres for a raw bass. *The Grand Tree - Access to Gnome gliders. *The Lost Tribe - Quicker access to Lumbridge Swamp Caves for Cave bugs, Cave slime, and Wall beasts. Also unlocks quick route to Juna from Tears of Guthix. *One Small Favor - Steel key ring makes finding your keys without hassle. *Roving Elves - Needed for Mourning's Ends Part I, but specifically allows you access to the Crystal bow. Essential when ranging Abyssal demons. *Rune Mysteries and Enter the Abyss - Quick access to Nature altar outside of which has many monkeys to kill. *Tears of Guthix - Free experience once a week if Slayer is your lowest skill. *Watchtower - Fast access to Blue dragons and caged Greater demons. *Slug Menace - Access to Proselyte armour Skills Items Essential: *Full Guthan's *Dramen staff or Lunar staff *Plenty of Amulets of glory *Plenty of Games necklaces *Super sets 1 *Ranging potions *Plenty of good food, at least lobsters or better. Suggested: Monkfish, because they're easy to fish or buy, and sharks for the hard tasks. *Dwarf multicannon and plenty of cannonballs or the money to buy lots of them. Cannonballs will be your most major expense whilst training Slayer. You will use about 300,000 cannonballs getting 99 Slayer. *300-400 Prayer potions *Full Proselyte *Full rune or better *Full black d'hide armour (or the best you can wear) *A good Melee weapon such as an Abyssal whip, or a Dragon scimitar for those with less money. *Plenty of starting cash (at least 1 million is suggested) *Black mask (charges aren't necessary) 1: It is possible to substitute super defence with Excalibur which has a +8 Defence boost as its special. Recommended: *Dharok's if you have prayer potions to burn *Fighter torso *Amulet of fury *Fire cape *Clue hunting apparatus - spade, anti-poison potions, and food *Energy potions or Super energy potions *Crystal bow with recharge cost at 180k. May be substituted with a Dark bow, if you have the cash for arrows and the bow itself. *Item merchants that will take drops off your hands cheaply and quickly to resell. *Bones to Peaches spell *Saradomin book *Barrows gloves, available after completing Recipe for Disaster *Dragon defender *A Ring of wealth is entirely optional, but if you are only training slayer for the drops, then it is highly suggested that you wear one. Using a Berserker ring or a Warrior ring is a lot better for those who are slaying to level. Strategy Ideally, you want to get to your set task, and stay there until the task is complete. If you wish to break-even (or better) whilst training Slayer, complete any clue scrolls that are dropped. It is recommended that you use High Level Alchemy on most of the dropped items, alching anything above a steel battleaxe. Generally, you get as many nature runes as you need whilst training Slayer for you to be able to alch comfortably. *'Use a Dwarf multicannon on every task where it reasonable to do so.' This means that not only multi-combat area monsters should be targeted, but if there is a safe spot, you can also set up a cannon there, and only leave the safe spot to refill the cannon whilst it's doing its work. Examples of monsters that may be cannoned that aren't in a multi-combat area are Hellhounds and Fire giants. **Cannons cannot be used in the Slayer Tower nor in the Slayer Dungeon. **It is not recommended make your own cannonballs, as they give low Smithing experience and very slow to make. *Use Chaeldar in Zanaris. Once you hit 50 Slayer and 100 Combat, you can use Duradel in Shilo Village, although it is recommended that you do not use Duradel until you hit 70 Slayer, as then he can assign some of the better tasks to you, such as Dust devils and Jellies. *Having Lunar spells set may be a reasonable strategy if you don't mind not alching some of the drops and are able to complete a task in one go. You should have plenty of bank space to alch drops later, and plenty of teleport tablets. It allows you to contact the Slayer masters without having to visit them in person. *To get a new task, glory teleport to Edgeville, go east across the river with your dramen or lunar staff to the fairy ring, and run north to Chaeldar. *You should use potions frequently (Super sets, Ranging potions) whilst training Slayer. *Slayer Tower tasks - Bank at Edgeville as necessary, then use the fairy ring code to get there. *Slayer Dungeon tasks - Bank at Edgeville as necessary, use fairy ring code to get there, use a Super energy potion when your tasks is deep in the dungeon, unless you have 78+ Agility for the shortcut. *In general, accept the task you're given, except in the cases noted below. *Always take some cash to the Slayer master (100k recommended), so you can buy any necessary items. *For the highly advanced players: If you really want to spend a lot of money on it, then you could do the following: **Have Lunar spells set, use NPC Contact, and only do cannon tasks, changing all ones where you can't. **Using prayer potions and Dharok's would be extremely fast experience too, but expensive. **Hire fellow players that you can kill-steal from. In theory, you could get a significant amount of Slayer XP if other players reduce monsters of your task to a small amount of Hitpoints, then run away so you can get the kill - you only get half the Slayer experience when doing this, but this is offset by the speed that the experience is gained. Equipment and attack-styles Your choice of equipment should be based on the monster's attack style. By keeping the customary "sets" that you will need together in the bank, it will speed up moving from one task to the next. This may involve buying 2 sets of the required items, which can be expensive. For the vast majority of players, Melee is the best option for most tasks, though there are a few notable exceptions. Maximum slayer/slayer obsessive Note: This may require new account. High level items and lots of money. Quests *Cabin Fever - Access to Mos Le'Harmless to fight Jungle and Cave horrors. *Death to the Dorgeshuun - Access to Molanisks. *A Fairy Tale Part II - Access to Fairy Ring teleportation system and Goraks. *Olaf's Quest - Access to Brine rats. *Rum Deal - Access to Fever spiders. *Skippy and the Mogres - Access to Mogres. *Rag and Bone Man - Access to Mogres. Skills Items Essential: *Guthan's equipment *Dramen staff or Lunar staff *Plenty of Amulets of glory *Plenty of Games necklaces *Plenty of Slayer rings *Runes *Super sets 1 *Ranging potions *Plenty of good food and potions *Dwarf multicannon and plenty of cannonballs or the money to buy lots of them. Cannonballs will be your most major expense whilst training Slayer. You will use about 300,000 cannonballs getting 99 Slayer. *Prayer potions *Initiate armour or Proselyte armour *Rune armour or better *Full Black dragonhide armour *Abyssal whip, Zamorakian hasta, Dragonfire shield *Plenty of starting coins and items, such as cannonballs *Black mask/Slayer helm Ideal gear Max Strength bonus gear Max Stab attack bonus gear Max Slash attack bonus gear Max Range attack bonus gear Max Magic attack bonus gear Max Prayer bonus gear Such as: *Salve amulet (e) *Amulet of fury *Fire cape *Saradomin godsword *Armadyl crossbow *Odium ward *Abyssal whip *Zamorakian hasta *Dragonfire shield *Rune defender *Berserker ring (i) (and other Fremennik rings imbued) *Slayer helm (i) *Proselyte armour *Barrows armour *Bandos armour (chestplate and tassets) *Dwarf multicannon and cannonballs Blocks A player can block up to 5 different slayer tasks from being assigned by spending Slayer points. Players will be able to block a 6th monster as a reward for completing the Lumbridge & Draynor Elite Diary. Below are some commonly blocked tasks. *Turoth *Dragons *Banshees *Desert Lizards *Goraks *Pyrefiends *Waterfiends *Jungle horrors *Black demons Task strategies Temporary boosts *A Slayer's respite will boost Slayer by 2. This can be brewed using the Cooking skill. *A mature Slayer's respite will boost Slayer by 4. This can also be brewed using the Cooking skill. *A Wild pie will boost Slayer by 5. *A Black mask and a Slayer helmet will boost both Attack and Strength by ~16.67% (1/6)https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/689105142382198784 while fighting monsters that have been assigned to you by a Slayer master. The masks have a number of charges, represented by a number behind them from 10 to 1. When you still have a charges, you will sometimes have your opponent's Defence decreased. Each time this effect takes place, you lose one charge. When black masks lose all their charges, they have no number. There is no known way to recharge them, but the charges are not required. *A Black mask (i) or a Slayer helmet (i) will boost Attack, Strength by ~16.67% (1/6) and Magic accuracy, magic damage, and Ranged damage and accuracy by 15%. *Salve amulet (e) and Salve amulet(ei) is useful when fighting any undead monster (Aberrant spectres, Banshees, Shades, etc.) The bonuses do not stack with the effect of a Black mask or Slayer helmet. The Salve amulet is a reward from the Haunted Mine quest. You can enchant it (make it a Salve amulet (e)) by defeating Tarn Razorlor and using the book on the amulet. Black masks are available by fighting Cave horrors in a cave on Mos Le'Harmless. When meleeing Cave horrors, a Witchwood icon is required. Quests *Royal Trouble - 5000 experience *Wanted! - 5000 experience *Animal Magnetism - 1000 experience *Recipe for Disaster - 1000 experience *The General's Shadow - 2000 experience *Lair of Tarn Razorlor - 5000 experience *Natural history miniquest - 1000 experience *Monkey Madness II - 25000 experience See also *Category:Slayer Monsters Category:Skills * Category:Articles in need of cleanup